Sol Tower
Page is a Huge Work in progress. I'm just creating a base page. I'll Delete this when I finish the main editing. Background There was a war betweem Sol & Conkram lasted for many years. However, as time went by Sol was slowly but surely gaining ground against Conkram. It is thought that the Hero Gaza was a large reason for this turn in the battle. However, appearing from out of nowhere the Mist consumed Sol Tower and countless civilians were turned into Seru monsters or killed. The civilians who escaped the Mist, by retreating to the upper floors of Sol Tower where the Mist could not reach, lived in endless paradise. Locations: Muscle Dome The Muscle Dome is both an arcade and a fighting arena. Inside there are slot machines a fighting mini-game and a major Endurance-style combat arena where you may fight some of the hardest enemies in the game using Vahn alone. Slots The Slot Machines in the Muscle Dome work just like the one in Vidna and essentially like Slots in real life. You choose to put coins in and press buttons(X O and S) to determine when the columns in the slot machine stops. line up right and you can get a lot of coins.. Slot Payout: Baka Fighter Baka Fighter is a mini-game that is basically a rock-papper-siccors arcade fighter. Both you and your opponent pres X, O or S(square). the formula for which Button beats which is: *S beats X *O beats S *X beats O Each enemy gives you coins when defeated that are added to a pool, if you win the whole game (13-14) enemies you gain about 460 coins. Arena ---- Token Shop And Token Seller ---- In the Muscle Dome there is a Shop that sells thinks for coins aswell as a lady who wll sell you coins. Token Shop *Evil God Icon ..................10,000 coins *Lost Grain........................8,000 coins *Life Armband....................5,000 coins *Deluxe Rod..................... 2,500 coins *Viatality Ring...................1,000 coins *Magic Ring.........................500 coins *Healing Berry......................250 coins *Incence..............................200 coins *Fury Boost.........................150 coins *Soru Bread.........................100 coins *Gold Card.............................50 coins ---- Sol Disco Fever The Disco is where you can engage in a dancing mini-game using Noa. Sucess will net you items. You'll need a Gold card to enter (You can buy one at the Muscle Dome) and 500G to enter the dance contest. For Winning you get 3 Items: *10,000G *A Swimsuit *After winning talk to the Disco King to receive a Speed Chain. ---- Sol Broadway Is a little place where Gala helps out a theatre group. Enter Sol Broadway and talk to Mon. He will ask Gala to help him. Gala then will help him and the show is a success. However, you don't get anything except that now you can enter the show for free.\ ---- Jazz Club A bar you see the return of Cara and meet her lover, Grantes, as well. ---- Black Market/Warehouse A bunch of kids run a blackmarket where you can buy: *Healing Fruit............10,000G *Magic Fruit............... 8,500G *Life Grail..................40,000G While the healing and magic fruits are high priced, the Life Grail is a very good item to have and if you have the money is a good buy. ---- Biron Temple Resides at the top of the top. This temple is home to a small group of Biron monks. This is also where you fight Gaza for the first time. ---- Warrior's square Resides at the very bottom of the tower. This is where the Tower's Genesis Tree resides and is also where you face Gaza for the second time. ---- Shops: Arms Shop: *Beast Buster.........................................................14,500G *Bloody Claw............................................................9,500G *Survival Axe..........................................................10,800G *Master Armor........................................................15,400G *Hero Boots............................................................15,500G *Royal Crown............................................................9,400G *Tempest Robe.......................................................13,400G Item Shop *Life Ring.................................................................9,500G *Power Ring.............................................................8,000G *Stone Amulet........................................................15,000G *Nature Amulet.........................................................8,000G *Healing Flower...........................................................400G *Magic Leaf..............................................................1,000G *Door of Wind.............................................................200G Soru's Bakery *Soru Bread...........................................................6,000G *Soru Bread...........................................................6,000G *Soru Bread...........................................................6,000G *Soru Bread...........................................................6,000G *Soru Bread...........................................................6,000G *Soru Bread...........................................................6,000G *Soru Bread...........................................................6,000G